gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bodhi
The Canis Bodhi is a 2-door pickup appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Bodhi resembles a Kaiser Jeep M715, as the Bodhi's doors, rollcage, and other parts are similar to its real-life counterpart. It also bears a likeness to the Land Rover Defender as its front fascia is almost the same as the real vehicle but with a different shaped front bumper. The wheel arches are similar to those on the Land Rover Wolf. However, the vehicle sits much lower to the road than a Land Rover Defender. In addition, the vehicle is also wider and its wheels extend further out from its body. It has a sturdy and robust looking body, making it look like a military vehicle. Chances are the Bodhi is actually a kit car or some kind of customized truck due to its basic design. Performance The Bodhi starts off with slow acceleration, but has a decent top speed. It's every bit as solid as it looks, resistant to damage and not having a terrible issue with crash deformation. The floodlights on top are also useful for night driving, as they'll get smashed out less often than the headlights will. It does well offroad, climbing hills and taking dirt roads well. With some acceleration upgrades, it becomes an excellent, if large, vehicle. The major downside is it has no roof and it's open-sided, leaving the driver open to gunshots. Modifications GTA V Gallery Bodhi-GTAV-Front2-Trevor.png|Mr. Raspberry Jam appearing behind the stock bumper of Trevor's Bodhi after completing the mission Hang Ten. IMG_1385.JPG|The back of the Bodhi IMG_1381.JPG|The Bodhi's side IMG_1384.JPG|The other side of the Bodhi IMG 1403.JPG|The Bodhi with his lights on. IMG_1401.JPG|The back lights of the Bodhi. Bodhi,Canis.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V IMG_1388.JPG|The inside of the Bodhi. Bodhi-GTAV-glitch.jpg|The Bodhi towing a large trailer after a character switch glitch. GTA V trailer 1 Bodhi.PNG|The Bodhi as seen in the first trailer for GTA V. Artwork bodhi gta V.jpeg|Artwork of Bodhi. Locations *This is Trevor Philips' default vehicle, and as such will automatically spawn outside any of his safehouses (Trevor's Trailer, Floyd's Apartment, Vanilla Unicorn) when playing as him. His Bodhi can also be seen parked nearby whenever the player switches to him from Franklin or Michael (so long as Trevor hasn't obtained another vehicle recently, at least without getting killed or arrested while Playing as Michael and/or Franklin before switching back to Trevor). *Can also be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $25,000 in GTA Online. Trivia *Bodhi in Buddhism is the understanding possessed by a Buddha regarding the nature of things. **Bodhi is also the name of the tree where under that tree, Siddharta Gaotama (the Buddha), meditates for the first time to become Buddha. *The car is named after Bodhi Ogg, the son of Steven Ogg, who was the voice and motion capture actor for Trevor. *The name is also a reference to the 1991 film, Point Break. The main antagonist, a bank robber named Bodhi, associates with a group of surfers who are mistaken for his crew. The surfers own a Kaiser M715 nearly identical to the one Trevor owns, aside from the color, which is featured prominently in the first act of the movie. *The default radio station for the Bodhi is Channel X. *On the police radio, the vehicle is occasionally referred to as a Bordeaux Bodhi, which suggests that Bordeaux was possibly the Canis' beta name. Or maybe the Bodhi was first manufatured by Bordeaux and later manufatured by Canis by license of Bodeaux. *If the player modifies this vehicle, it will respawn at the safehouse, still modified like his Hot Rod Blazer. The same happens with Franklin's Buffalo and Bagger, Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. *The Bodhi appears to be a civilian vehicle in the first GTA V trailer, but in the actual game it is only driven by Trevor. **However, it is possible to drive Trevor's Bodhi when playing as Michael and Franklin. If the Bodhi is parked in the same location as Trevor after switching to him, the player has the option of either switching back to Michael or Franklin then taking the chosen character to the same location that Trevor is in, or Take Trevor and his Bodhi in a location that is easy to locate (IE the safehouses), then switch to Franklin or Michael and then take the chosen character to the same area where the player left Trevor. Either way, Trevor's Bodhi should be parked nearby and the player (as Michael or Franklin) has the option of taking Trevor's Bodhi and saving it to a Garage. **If the player (as Michael or Franklin) was able to take Trevor's Bodhi, one has to be quick enough to take it to their chosen protagonist's garage as Trevor may attempt to retrieve his Bodhi. If that happens, the player has to switch back to Trevor to make him alight from his Bodhi and make the other chosen protagonist take Trevor's Bodhi *It is implied the car has ignition problems. Sometimes when Trevor goes to start up the truck, it will stall for a few seconds before starting up. *It is possible for Franklin to take the truck after he rescues Lamar in the mission Lamar Down. *In the mission By The Book, it is still parked when playing as Michael, though it is inaccessible to him if the player tries to open the Bodhi. *If the player takes Trevor's Bodhi as Franklin or Michael he will call the character, raving at him for stealing the truck. *When switching to the brighter headlight intensity in the Bodhi, the flood lights on its roll cage will also activate. *Purchasing the Xenon-lights at any Los Santos Customs will only change the headlights, causing unevenly colored light when activating the flood lights. *The vehicle has a CB radio attached, and occasional trucker chatter can be heard if the radio is switched off. The same is true of the Rat Loader. *Even if the car is customized and resprayed, the faded and damaged paint job will remain. *The player character will rev the engine a few times after starting up the car, unless the player starts driving immediately. *The license plate on Trevor's truck reads Betty 32. It is possible that his mother's name is Betty and that she was born in 1932, this could be a nod to Trevor's respect for his mother. This would make his mother 81 in 2013. *The only time the truck can be permanently destroyed is by choosing Something Sensible as the truck blows up when the gas ignites, unless the player as Michael or Franklin was able to take Trevor's Bodhi by making Trevor and either Michael or Franklin cross paths in the same location and making the latter two take Trevor's Bodhi and storing it in Michael and/or Franklin's respective garages (Including their safehouses) *Oddly enough, it cannot tow small trailers because it is incorrectly coded to tow big truck trailers, however it is impossible to attach a trailer without glitches. *This is the second vehicle in the series to have a teddy bear tucked behind a car's bumper, the first being Gang Burrito from GTA VC. *Because it's classified as an Off-Road vehicle, picking up other characters to hang out causes them to act like the car would be something out of the ordinary. ("That's one weird-ass ride, homie" etc.) *The description of the truck describes it as having made its way "from military to redneck to hipster." This may refer to the running gag in GTA V where Trevor is accused of being a hipster by several characters, usually enraging him. The description may also describe Trevor's path in life. Since he worked in the military, then became a redneck, and then he finally became a hipster *In theory, taking into account no use of mods, the Bodhi is now the rarest vehicle in GTA V since update 1.14 because only Trevor is able to drive it, unless the player uses exploits when switching characters. *It's possible that the Bodhi is a former vehicle of the Canadian military as it is only featured in its older, beater variant and the only person who owns one is Trevor Philips, a discharged pilot of the Royal Canadian Air Force. * It does pretty well in high water. However, it must be done in a certain time period since the engine can go off. * Passengers in the back are more vulnerable since they are in the open and they can get tucked off during jumps or heavy crashes. Notable Owners *Trevor Philips owns a red example of the truck with the license plate reading "Betty 32". After the mission Hang Ten, the truck will have Mr. Raspberry Jam tucked behind its bull bar, unless the front bumper is changed at a Los Santos Customs. Like all of the cars assigned to the three protagonists, the player can customize Trevor's pickup and it will retain these modifications whenever it respawns. Navigation }} de: Bodhi (V) es: Bodhi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Military Category:Vehicles in GTA Online